fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Mach Saber Zord
"YOU COULD MERGE WITH ANYTHING, LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE BUT instead you choose MIZUKI-PERSONAL VEHICLE." "Hey father, don't be that mad at me. Atleast you could enjoy being in the same vehicle that she ride." Mach Saber Zord is a Transformer Zord made by Shining Convoy Hikaru Serizawa. He was made using MAGIC SCIENCE, alot of self-indulgence fantasy, time paradox, DNA from Mizuki Kanzaki and Seido Kenzaki. Making him Mizuki Kanzaki illegitimate child that she didn't even known exist. And cannot be use against her because he was made artificially. Appearance Mach Saber Zord have the exact same appearance as Mizuki personal transport. Personality Mach Saber Zord considered his father to be a pedestal of heroism and often painted his more heinous action against other as pure and just. He wanted his father to be happy with his mother and considered any competitor for her affection or any obstacle to that goal as villainous in nature. Refering to those who did such act as "Troll" and his father who want to hamper his father holy "Love Quest". To him, any action, no matter whether or not it is good or evil, as long as it serve his father "Love Quest" are just and pure. While any action that hindering it, whether or not for a greater cause as pure evil. In a nutshell his concept of good and evil rely entirely on his father ego-centric perspective and so-called "Love Quest". Mach Saber will not hesitate to bomb a village full of poor children who has not harmed a single thing in their life and viewed it as a "JUST" thing to do. As long as those children are perceived by him as an obstacle to his father Love Quest. Since in his mind, he is a TRUE AND HONEST hero for helping his father getting in his mother pant. In a nutshell his concept of good and evil rely entirely on his father ego-centric perspective and so-called "Love Quest". He is innocent in a twisted way as his tone of voice and mannerism are those of a child. A sociopathic child but still a child nonetheless. Mach Saber love both his parent dearly, even through the only parent who ever recognizing him as a legitimate child is his father. Since his mother is still unaware that A. God exist B. Giant sentient transforming robot with ability to re-product with human female exist. C. Those giant sentient transforming robot are what they call God. D. Serizawa Hikaru a.k.a Shining Convoy is an A GOD, who can created something like Mach Saber E. They're secretly using her DNA to created a mass-murdering sociopathic child who is a giant transforming sentient robot. F. That sociopathic mass-murdering child who is her BIOLOGICAL SON, despite being a GIANT TRANSFORMING ROBOT GOD, is her personal vechicle. And she has been going to work sitting inside her own illegitimate son all along. G. Everything is on several dose of acid and she should not think too hard about it. Power And Abilities *In Development* As of right now, Mach Saber Zord can only ride around and communicate with his daddy. While being extremely durable and can dish out some damage by ramming into thing. Only Shining Convoy god known how he will develop both mentally and physically. He has yet to demonstrating the ability to transform. Category:Mania Sentai Wotager Category:Dark Decade World